The Others
by Dracorex16
Summary: Max now knows that there are other kids like her and the flock, but what happens if a group of them saves the flock? Will the group stay? Or will they join the fight?


**The Monster Party**

My alarm clock goes off. I groan and press the SNOOZE button. Groggily, I get up and shuffle down stairs in my pajamas. In the dining room, there's a bowl of Fruitio's on the dining room table with an orange. My dad was reading the newspaper.

"Morning, Sleepy Head." My mom says from the kitchen. "You better eat up and get dressed. The bus is going to be here soon."

My eyes snap open. "Uh. Oh." I inhale my cereal and orange then rush back upstairs to my room. My school clothes were folded neatly on the desk. "Thanks, mom!"

"You're welcome!" She calls up the stairs.

I strip off my pajamas and throw on the white t-shirt and jeans. My backpack was sitting next to the door. I rush downstairs.

"Bye." I say kissing my mom on the cheek. "See you this evening."

"Ok. Oh. What costume do you want for the Halloween party tonight?" She asks.

"The Grim Reaper." I sprint out the door.

Thomas and Graham were waiting at the end of the driveway. They fall in line with me.

"Are you ready for the awesome Halloween party?" Thomas asks grinning.

"Yeah." I can't wait for it." I answer. "What are you going as?"

"I'm going as a vampire." He replies stopping at a stop sign. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans.

"I'm going as a werewolf." Graham strolls across the street towards the school. He was wearing a green t-shirt and jeans.

"Cool! My costume is the Grim Reaper." I stretch my arms behind my back.

"Nice!" They exclaim.

As I walk into the school, Mrs. Watson walks up to me with Emma right behind her.

"Are you helping set up the gym for the Halloween party?" She asks glaring at me.

I look at Emma. She was looking at me expectantly. I nod. "Yeah. I am."

Mrs. Watson hands me a pass. "Show this to your teachers. It will tell them that you are excused from class today."

When I take the pass, her and Emma walk towards the office. I watch as they enter the office. I turn around and walk to history.

"Well. See ya later, Jason." Thomas heads towards the cafeteria.

"Yeah. See ya at the party." Graham splits off towards the gym.

"See ya later!" I call out.

I walk into history and hand Mrs. Smith the note. She reads it quickly then hands it back to me. "Better make this party look nice."

I nod then walk towards my other classes. All my teachers, Mrs. Martin(Math), Mrs. Johnson(Computer), and Mrs. Jackson(Latin 4), say the same thing. "Better make the gym look nice."

After I show my last teacher the note, I head towards the gym. I walk in to see my parents helping with the decorations. They see me and wave. I wave back.

"Your costume's in that bag over there." My father says nodding towards a table near the exit.

"Thank you." I say excitedly.

"How about we finish with the decorations then you can change into it?" My mom replies.

"Ok." I pick up a carved pumpkin and place it on the nearest table. The decorating of the gym takes the rest of the school day. When we finish, my mother turns to me smiling.

"Now, you can change into your costume." She says kissing me on my forehead.

I smile. "I'll be back soon." I grab the bag with my Grim Reaper costume in it and rush into the boys' locker room.

Quickly, I pull the costume out and look at it. The cloak was midnight black with a lighter black hood. There was also a skeleton mask that makes it lok like it's bleeding.

"Cool." I whisper as I slip into the costume. When I was in the costume, I walk out of the boys' locker room to see Emma standing there. She was dressed like a ballet dancer. "Oh. Hey."

"Hey." She says staring at me.

I look around the room and see that the party had already started. As I open my mouth to say something, the school bully, Bobby, walks up behind me and smacks the back of my head.

"I wonder who's behind the mask." He reaches out to grab my mask. "I think I know who it is."

I try to back away from him, nut he was too fast. He grabs my mask and starts to pull it off. What he didn't know was that he also grabs my hair. As he pulls my Grim Reaper mask off, he also pulls off a thin layer of fake skin.

"NOOOO!" I shout as they both come off.

Everyone gapes at my purple skin, at my large eyes, and at the fact that I have no mouth.

"You're a… You're a…" Bobby stammers.

I nod. "{ No. I'm not a Doppelganger. I used to be a normal kid, but that was before some scientists kidnapped me and experimented on me.}"

Everyone stares at each other then smile. Then they grab their own masks and pull them off to reveal that they were experimented on too.

Bobby was turned into an angry ghost. Thomas was turned into a werewolf. Graham was turned into a vampire. And Emma was turned into a Doppelganger.

"{Well. If we don't care what we are, then lets dance.}" Emma says dragging me into the middle of the dance floor. Everyone else follows us and we dance the rest of the night, but suddenly, soldiers rush into the gym and surround us.

We all whirl around and stare at the soldiers. A man, who was most likely the commanding officer, steps forward. H looks us up and down.

"You are to be transported to a facility to be tested on" He says in a deep voice.

"Over my dead body." I growl launching myself at a soldier. He rips the soldier's head off.

Everyone else starts attacking the soldiers. Bobby possesses a soldier then starts shooting at the other soldiers. Thomas was ripping them to ribbons. Graham was feeding on them. And Emma tackles a soldier to the ground.

As soon as she pins the soldier to the ground, her skin and clothes begin to change. Her purple skin changes to a light tan color and the ballet dancer costume shifts to the camouflage of the soldier's. After she was completely changed, she ties the soldier up and puts him in a corner.

Then she pulls the guy's AK-47 out and shoots the General in the head. He drops to the ground like a sack of rocks. In the next moment, all the soldiers were either gone or dead.

"{What're we supposed to do now?}" I ask changing back to my normal form.

"{Dance.}" Emma says dragging me back into the middle of the dance floor. Everyone starts dancing again.


End file.
